Meaning of Life
by mesa-boogie
Summary: The time is upon Loki to play the role of female (Jotun tradition) He must seek out his chosen mate in order for to conceive a young and to make the horrible pain go away. He does not know who is mate is to be. Will Loki make it through to see the birth of his young?


The churning heat deep in the recesses of his belly was nothing completely new. The cramping of his muscles around his stomach, is nothing new. The prickling of perspiration on his pale skin was nothing completely new. The feelings swimming around in his head and heart, those are new.

Loki jolts awake and upward in his large Asgardian bed, panting like a dog in summer from a dream that has him writhing inside and out. He throws back the covers of silk sheets and furs, as he swings his legs over the side of the king size bed, his bare feet touching to the plush fur pelt lying on the floor beside his bed. Feeling each course hair through his toes. He continues to push himself up and force his legs to hold his weight, shuffling over to his work desk, lighting a single old candle so he can see. Scouring his library of books, pulling out a large old tome. Hefting it to his work desk with a loud thud, leaning down close and blowing a layer of dust that was accumulating off the face. Then he opens it to a random spot, the pages and spine creaking in protest. He licks his index finger of his right hand and begin to leaf through the pages of spells and potions. Landing on what he is looking for needs to know.

He moves his finger down the page, feeling the raised old ink against his skin. What has been written down was written by old Asgardian scholars that know everything there is to know in the nine realms. Jotun's, like Loki, are said to be androgynous; both male and female at will. (see 'Left Hand of Darkness' by Ursula K. Le Guin) Though in mating rituals of Jotunheim they take turns. One that was female before, next will play the role of male, and so on and so forth. With Loki being of true and royal Jotun blood, the ritual runs through his veins and it is a strong calling to his nature. So has the time rolled around for him to play the roll of female, and that does not mean using his shape shifting abilities.

Loki had played the roll of female before, but that was during his first changing, which was an easier transition. It is a coming of age thing and now is Loki's second time around. And the pain is excruciating. His insides literally changing, readying for caring and it has Loki pinned to the floor and squirming at the sharp pain that is like a hot knife slicing through him. Pain, pain, anything to make the pain go away. Loki pulls the book to the floor with him, trying to get his eyes focused enough for him to read the old Norse writing that has fallen out of styling. Focusing on each word with green eyes narrowed. _'The female must take a mate for the time being of heat.' _Loki was hoping for something else, something besides that. _'Not just any male will do for the female.' _Loki frowns, there is selection then. He must find the one to relive this pain, and he has to be the right one.

Loki passes out from the pain in his stomach, the candle on his desk burns down to a waxy stump and the night slips away as quietly as it came. The glow of sunlight on his face wakes him, it is morning and time to get up and dressed. He pushes himself up, reaching out to his desk to steady himself before walking over to his open window. From high up in his tower room, he can look down onto the garden courtyards, to other Asgardians milling about their day and work. He turns away from the scenery to his wardrobe, pulling open the double doors. He dresses himself in dark greens, blacks and silver. Leaving the heavy armor, no need for that since he is going to be traveling down to the kitchen to eat. Force himself to eat, he has no real appetite since the pain has started. Upon entering the eating hall, he he greeted by his boastful older brother, Thor.

"Brother! How great of you to join for breakfast. I know it is not your most favorite meal of the day, but come, sit," Thor claps Loki into a tight hug and then pulls out a chair for him to sit at the long table. In a matter of a few short minutes, a plate is set in front of him. It is piled with cook eggs and slices of meat from various local creatures. A goblet of mead is set beside him and a big hand slaps hard against his back. "So, brother," Thor pulls out the chair beside Loki and takes a seat. "How are you?"

"I was well before you beat with your hand," Loki glares, reaching back to rub behind his right shoulder. "Do you forget, that I am smaller than you? I do not have your build or muscles, Thor," he jabs a finger at brother's chest and Thor boasts in laughter.

"But of course, baby brother. I am sorry to have wronged you or hurt you," Thor smiles, stealing food from Loki's plate now. "I will be leaving shortly, brother. On a trip back down to Midgard, the Avengers are in need of my service and I feel I can not deny them." Loki listens carefully as he begins to cut up some of his food to eat. He needs the fuel, the energy.

"They always seem to be in need of you, Thor. You are the strongest on that team," Loki grabs for his goblet and sips the mead more like a fine wine.

"Brother, you are just buttering me up," Thor laughs loudly, a smile pulling across his face from ear to ear. In Loki's head, his only thought is _'is Thor the one?' _It seems to be the clearest answer to his problem. Thor is all worthy, with his royalty lines to his stamina and body strength. Loki's body's reaction, _'no.' _Which in a sense makes Loki sigh in relief, but the other in knowing that the pain will persist along with the heat till he does find the 'right mate.' "Why don't you come along with me?"

Loki's head snaps up and he stares at Thor, green eyes wide. Did he really just suggest that? "You do not believe I will try to take over and rule Midgard once more?" Loki grins.

"No. And you will be under safe watch in Stark's tower," Thor nods his head up and down silently and the two of them continue to stare at once another till Thor reaches for Loki's plate and steals a hot muffin off of it. "These are good, yes?" he asks around a full mouth, changing the subject and Loki roles his eyes. It is amazing enough that Thor has a long enough attention span for fighting the bad guys. Loki pushes back from the table and gets up, holding a hand to his stomach as he is hit hard with a dizzy spell. "Brother?" Thor asks, eyes trained on Loki swaying.

"I'm alright, I'm okay," Loki tries his best to shoo away those large hands of Thor's, but he fails and he feels Thor's muscled arms wrapping around him and his feet are no longer touching the floor. Thor carries him back to his chambers, laying him out on his bed, among the sheets and fur pelts.

"What ever is the matter, brother? Are you sick?" Thor reaches out and Loki does not have the strength to push away the large hand that settles down on his forehead. "You do not have a fever. Loki, what is the matter with you?"

"I starved myself. That is all, Thor," Loki glares, the only thing he can do to fight against Thor. An excellent liar to the gullible Thor. And he doubts Thor would even begin to understand even half of his situation on what is going on inside of him. His legs scissor under his will and he quickly rolls to his side, back to Thor, hoping he will go away soon. "Leave me be, I am fine," he hisses back over his shoulder.

"You don't seem fine, brother. Are you hiding..."

"I'm hiding nothing! Leave me be, Thor!" Loki hisses again, feeling his cheeks heat with a bright blush and he hides his face in his pillow.

"Well, I take my leave at sun down for Midgard, brother. If you make up your mind by then, meet me out on the bifrost," Thor stands up and leaves Loki alone in the room once more. Leaving him to roll things over in his empty head.

Loki doesn't know, but he has somehow drifted back off to sleep, through the entire day and through lunch. There is no pang in his gut for food. When he wakes and pushes himself up, he feels groggy; a sour taste in his mouth, throat dry and head swimming. He needs to pull himself together and decide if he wants to travel to Midgard with Thor. He walks to where he has left the large tome open and laying on the floor, picking it up and putting it on his working desk. Re-reading over the old texts till he has it all memorized. Shutting the large book with a thump and a cloud of dust. Loki is going with Thor. He moves to his wardrobe chest, pulling out what he thinks he may need, dressing in his finest of leather. He then takes leave of his chambers, locking the door with a spell no one can break.

"I thought you would not come," Thor smiles brightly, his laugh loud, watching Loki ride up and dismount his horse.

"I grow tired of Asgard, you know that," he answers cooly, hoping Thor will tone down his happiness.

"Very well, I understand, brother," Thor claps a hand to Loki's back, causing him to lurch forward. They continue on together in the bifrost transportation shoot. Arrive on Earth, on the high balcony of Stark tower to be exact. Loki is a little uneasy on his legs when they reach the balcony, usually a trip in the bifrost is no big deal. With his new condition draining him, he feels weak and tired and Thor has to hold him to keep him on his feet.

"Are you sure you are alright, brother?" Thor asks, worry in his voice over how Loki is acting.

"Peachy. Now could you stop touching me and lets head inside," Loki glares at Thor and the two continue inside, JARVIS having unlocked the doors.

"Evening, sires. Tony will be up shortly, as you may know, he's working on something and it's hard for him to take a break," JARVIS informs them.

"Very well, man in the building," Thor smiles and Loki pushes a hand to his face, groaning. Hating how Thor addresses everyone and everything in a childish manner. Loki leaves Thor's side to look about the pad area of Stark tower after he destroyed it last. Everything is new and polished clean. He walks to one wall, about to put his hand out against it to steady himself when he is startled as it opens and Tony Stark runs into him. The two colliding causes Loki to reel back, falling to his bum non too gracefully. Thor rushing over to help his brother up once more.

"Whoa, sorry about that," Tony apologizes and offers out a hand to help but Loki hisses at him not to touch him. Barely allowing Thor to help in the first place. "Look," Tony turns and points, "this is an elevator. Yeh, I designed it not to look too conspicuous. Sorry about that."

"We understand, man of iron," Thor backs away from Loki hissing at him.

"Okay, glad we got that squared away. Look, we have a problem and Fury has assembled us once more." Loki glares over at Tony, the human continues. "And this time it's not your baby brother." Another deeper set glare in Stark's direction. "Okay, so it's not that big of a problem. Just a natural disaster in need of cleaning and a rescue team," Tony walks over to his bar with his empty mug in hand. Continuing on pouring himself something strong to drink from his shelved liquor collection on the wall.

"Indeed. I will help with this matter," Thor pats a hand against his chest, over his heart and Tony nods his head. "But my brother is to stay here in your tower, and not leave." Tony arches an eyebrow in confusion. "He is to be watched so he does not try to take over Midgard once more," Thor laughs loudly.

"And I prefer not to join your merry little team," Loki hisses cooly towards Tony.

"Fine, that can all be arranged. JARVIS can watch him. Don't think any guards could keep him under control," Tony brings the mug to his lips and takes a deep swig. Loki feels fine about staying inside the tower, the time the team is away is a time he will spend exploring all the floors. But if he's not allowed out of the building, how is he to find his mate? Not that he really wants to, but the pain is back again and no such spells or human over the counter pills will stop it.

Loki wanders away from Thor and Tony now, taking the magical elevator down to a random number he pressed on the wall inside. Feeling the machine shift before the feeling of dropping is causing his guts to swim. The feeling such a joy ride, thrill, and at the same time scary. It comes to a halt and the doors open. Loki steps out, uneasy, holding on to the railing to catch his balance. When he finally takes in the room, he sees it's an area meant for practice sparring. He takes in the sight of the archer, whose soul he stole the last time he was here. And the woman call the 'black widow'. The archer is practicing his shooting with his bow and the 'widow' is working out on some large machine. Loki makes his way down to the ground level and over the bright blue mats. The archer the first to turn and looks at him, a bit startled.

Clint Bartron swings his bow around in a quick snap, an arrow taunt against the string and aiming right at Loki's heart.

"What the fuck are you doing back here?" he yells at Loki and watches as the demi god just raises his hands up a little in defeat. Natasha stops her workout on the other side of the gym, both now staring at Loki having appeared in the same room. "You real, or just one of your illusions?" Clint narrows his eyes and feels the string of his bow starting to creak with the force he has on pulling the arrow back. "Well?"

"I am not an illusion," Loki answers one of the questions, stepping closer, hands still raised, a slight smile on his face.

"Well, you're up to something and I don't like it."

"Please, lower the arrow, Barton," Loki drawls out and Clint feels his whole body stiffen. "Hawk." Clint lets go of the arrow, but at the last second, he sends it past the side of Loki's head, it embedding itself in the mat wall behind him.

"That was a warning shot. Next time, I won't miss your heart," Clint threatens, but it doesn't stop the god from approaching them again, one foot in front of the other. Natasha now walks over to stand beside him and they both continue to watch Loki closely. "Then what are you doing here?"

"Truth, I came with my brother," there is bitter sound in that answer that has Clint cringing inside. "I grew tired in Asgard and needed ...how to you say it...change in scenery," Loki smiles. "Do not worry, I am not working with you. I'm to stay here and not leave the building. Mmm...house arrest?" Clint nods his head, he's going to have to see if this is true with Tony. He lowers his bow to his side and he takes note of the god's body language, that he relaxes. "I'm not here to harm any one of you or your other fellow...humans," Loki narrows his eyes at them and then begins to fidget. Clint cocks his head to one side, Loki acting not seeming natural of him.

"Very well. Natasha, you should see if this is all true. Go find Tony," Clint turns to face her. Watching her cool emotions as she turns and takes leave of the gym. Clint turning back to Loki. "Plan on telling me the truth of the matter, boss?" He uses that little coy word of when he was brain washed by Loki, in hopes of drawing him in. It all part of the game.

"You do not want to know, Barton," Loki speaks quietly, an expression of pain on his face.

"Try me."

"Not here," Loki looks about nervously. "Somewhere private," he turns his head to look back at Clint.

"Alright, fine. I'll take you back to my room. The most private you can get," Clint turns away, retracting his bow and returning it to it's case. Snapping the lid shut, walking back to Loki. "Come, follow me." They proceed into the elevator and taking it to the second to the last top floor. It opening to a short hallway. Clint pulls out his key, unlocking the door to his small room that has really only a pallet for sleeping on the floor, but large bay windows looking out on the city and dropping straight down the face of Stark tower to the bustling street below. "My nest," Clint smiles, putting his bow case away and sitting down on his bed. Motioning to Loki to sit down also. "Spill it, boss."

The ebbing feeling of pain is still there, but it is also filled with some feeling of undeniable pleasure. The feeling has Loki almost doing flips inside. His body telling him _'Clint Barton, yes.' _Out of all his mind have thought may be his chosen mate, he never once thought of Clint Barton. And for his mate to be a human at that almost disgusts Loki. But Clint is no random human and Loki is grateful for that matter. A better choice than Thor, Loki might have just gone and killed himself then. Wanting nothing to do with the loud mouth god of thunder.

He sits himself down on the floor, agitated inside by these new found feelings he does not know how to tapper down. Looking across the way to Clint sitting in front of him and the two remain in silence for some time, eyes locked. Loki feels himself swallowing compulsively like a virgin and feels utterly sick by it.

"You going to tell me the truth or am I going to have to bleed it out of you," Clint starts with a little threat that gets Loki to smile. He has missed this from his little human slave.

"Truth, I am of Jotun blood. Jotuns are a race of frost giants from the realm of Jotunheim. I am their prince," Loki starts with the simple background. "Jotuns are neither male nor female in appearance, but they come to when the time of the mating rituals are upon them. They shall develop the means of reproduction for the role they are about to play." He feels his cheeks heat and Clint's eyes boring into him. "I...my time has come to play the role of the female and carry an offspring," he looks down to his hands in his lap. "I need to take a mate or the pain will not go away."

"Well, lucky you, you have Thor," Clint laughs. "No brainer there. Though this is all creepy sounding."

"I can not take Thor. It wouldn't work," he glares at the hawk. "It's a chosen mate. And you don't know who it is till your body tells you who."

"So, you were thinking, maybe your mate is down here on Earth then?" Clint arches a brow. Loki nods his head.

"And it is you, Barton."

"FUCK! What?" Clint leans forward before reeling back and shaking his head quickly. "No, fuck no. That's impossible. I'm male, you're male. That's not right." He sticks out his tongue and Loki feels half ready to reach out and grab it from the human's mouth.

"Well it is the truth and I can prove it." He stands up, removing his heavy leather trench coat, then undoing his belt and about to push down his tight leather pants when Clint barges in.

"Whoa! Stop. Okay, I believe you," he groans and pushes the heels of his palms against his closed eyes. Muttering lowly to himself, "This can't be happening." Loki stands there, staring down at the sandy blond archery trying to pull himself together with this new sudden news. "Explain to me...what I ...no, I don't even want to think of it. I'm not gay."

Loki frowns at that answer. "You want to leave me in writhing pain?"

"Yes. Seems like good pay back for what you did to me last time."

"Well, with this pain I will be quite angry and might go ahead and kill all your friends," Loki hisses, raising his right hand, it glows with green flames of his magik. Clint drops his hands now and stares at him so blankly that even Loki feels confused on what has just happened. He sinks back down to sitting, to be same level with the hawk. "Look, the pain inside me will not go away till...it has been satisfied by the chosen mate. Not till it is conceived," he sighs.

"That's all just plain sick. Sick, sick, sick. You can't possibly believe I will do such a thing for you, that included."

"Hawk," Loki has to turn to charm, leaning forward, hand outstretched to touch Clint upon the cheek. Looking deep into those deep ocean greenish-gray eyes of his. This time, he will not need the power of the tesseract to help him hooking in Clint. "Hawk, you will do this for me and I will not ask anything more from you, I swear," he whispers with a smile on his lips.

"Fine," Clint answers with with a sigh and closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath and holding it pent up in his chest.

"Hawk, breathe."

Clint lets out the pent up sigh and Loki continues to smile. The churning pain will soon be gone, and yet will be replaced with something even more horrible in his opinion. Carrying a young inside himself. The actual thought of it now not settling well with in Loki's mind and heart. He continues to keep his hand on Clint's face, gliding his hand down his neck and over the broad chest. Clint will make for a good mate, he is strong in body and mind. Loki have to keep a positive out look on this relationship; for now he will get what he needs from the human and take his leave. He watches as Clint's eyes dart about, knowing that the hawk is measuring out everything and the distance to any exit in means of an escape route.

"Do not look so worried, Barton, I'm not going to eat you or anything like that," Loki smiles, leaning in and giving a teasing lick of his tongue against Clint's lips; giving a gentle nip to his bottom lip the second time before Clint caves in.

"Wha...what would I be..?" Clint asks, voice wavering slightly.

"What do you mean? To the young?"

"Yeh."

"A father."

"Father...why?" Clint asks and then slaps a hand to against his head. "This...this is ridiculous, you know that? Utterly ridiculous and impossible."

"I told you, I'm not like you humans," Loki glares as Clint is trying to back out of their agreement. "You supply the means with what I need, and in turn I will leave you and your friends be. I see it as a fine deal," Loki glares, green eyes narrowed. "You don't have to see the young. I will most likely in turn, give it away. I have no time for caring for a young." Clint drops his hand from his face and stares quizzically.

"I...won't see it, at all?"

"No," Loki answers plainly and quickly without hesitation. At that Clint is quiet for a few minutes, Loki watches as he turns to look out the large windows, out on the rest of the city. "Barton?" Loki asks quietly.

"Alright, fine, I'll do it. Gods, this is crazy," Clint's cheeks flush red with heat and he shifts in his seated position on his pallet. Loki smiles softly as he has bent Clint against his will into this relationship. But a young must be conceived and Loki feels the pain in his gut is only getting worse.

With being this close to his chosen mate, Loki's body is flush with heat. From the top of his head down to his toes, pooling low in his gut and between his legs. A sensation all together quite new and has him biting his bottom lip with a soft groan. Watching Clint closely as he is pushing down his work out trunks over his hips and down his legs. He can sense the hawk's body shivering, just as nervous as he is and Loki doesn't blame him.

"Just breath, hawk. I'm not going to judge you," Loki whispers and Clint lifts his head to meet Loki's gaze. Locked like that for a minute before he begins to move again. Pushing his soft cotton boxers down his hips and off. Tossing them aside and leaving himself open and exposed to Loki. How magnificent that body is; Loki finds himself licking his lips. The expanse and pull of taunt muscle just under the skin, and that slight trail of dusty blond hair leading from his navel down. Loki shifts forward and Clint shifts back. The static tension in the air crackling.

"Look...I'm...exposed now. It's your turn," Clint stares at Loki and then tries to hide himself.

"True. Very well," Loki smiles, standing to his feet and continues to push down his pants after removing his boots. Exposing his pale porcelain white skin and body to Clint. Far less attractive and exquisite. With careful slow fingers, he undoes the many ties to his top and slips it off. Now the two males left completely bare in the same small room. And he feels Clint's eyes boring into him and traveling down his body. Loki shifts himself closer to Clint. His lips brushing to the archer's, nuzzling nose to nose with him. "Take me. Take me now and make this pain cease. Hawk," Loki whispers into Clint's ear, blowing gently. Little fact he has heard on ear, that males like when the female blows into his ear, turns him on. Loki's hand settle on the pillow Clint has over his lap. His fingers skillfully wrapping around the other male's shaft, pulling up. His thumb pushing against the broad head that he slowly brings into the light. Loki watches with curiosity as Clint almost squirms in his skin, feeling the archer's hips move up in an almost thrusting motion. Loki continues his work of pulling on Clint's shaft with a rolling flick of his wrist and then pulling back the foreskin to expose the red crown. His other hand massages the hawk's sack, it fitting perfectly into his palm. Clint's breath hitches every few breathes as Loki continues to work him over.

"Fuck," Clint groans, he finally cracking his eyes open to watch Loki working him into arousal. Loki lifts his face up and smiles at him, Clint quickly has to look away, blushing. Loki pulls away once a pearl of pre-cum appears at the crown, teasing the hawk to come to him. Shifting, sitting back now to even grab and pull himself. Upon pulling on his own shaft, exposing the underneath part, revealing a blushed red slit. Clint stares and then moves forward to investigate, curiosity killing the cat. Loki almost wants to close his legs, feeling embarrassed by his heritage. "That...that...is that?"

Loki shoots a glare at the hawk before answering. "Yes and that is all," he huffs, opening his legs wide on more for suffocating his shaft is doing him no good. It throbbing and begging for more attention of many hands and maybe a hot mouth of the human male in front of him. "Take me, hawk." He tries to drive the male back into his role. Clint nods his head and in a split second is pinning Loki down. Chest to chest, skin to skin, breath mingling as the two are panting softly. Loki's hands moving to hold onto the side of Clint's hips and arching his back up to rub himself against Clint with a soft groan escaping his lips. He feels the nudging of Clint's shaft pressing into him, his insides are instantly hot and dripping wait in ecstasy. Now is the time, soon the pain will ebb away, but first Loki is going to soak in and enjoy the heat and weight of another on top of him. His insides are soon filled with the hawk, feeling himself stretching to accommodate for the large size of the mere human. His body taking all of it, to the hilt and Loki can feel the archer's sack gently brushing against his heated skin. So this is what it feels like for lovers.

Clint dips his head down against Loki's neck, panting softly to the other male's ear. Trying to control his jittery nerves and mind from what is really going on right now with Loki. His head is swimming and he feels it heading down south. All the blood in his body pooling down between his legs in means of pleasuring and sending what needs to expelled from his body naturally.

Loki's body is enveloping him, pulling him in, holding on tight and milking him all at the same time. Not have the time to think before he feels the internal pull after thrusting him hips like some mad dog. Spilling his seed deeply within Loki, with a sharp cry. Loki pushes his hands against his face, bringing him down to claim his mouth and Clint kisses him back deeply, ravishing his tongue to Loki's, teeth clinking against one another. After a few minutes of shakes racking up and down his body, Clint tries to shift back, but Loki's nails are dug deep into skin.

"Loki," he moans lowly to the other male pinned underneath his body. The grin on Loki's face is a satisfying one that sends a chill down Clint's spine.

"Don't move...yet," hisses out between Loki's lips and Clint stays stock still till he hears the demi god sigh in relief. Clint moves his body back down, looking down Loki's chest and settles on that flat belly. Trying to picture how it might swell with young, he quickly shakes his head side to side and tells himself not to think about that. He feels Loki's nails leave his skin, watching them move down to his own flat sunken belly.

"What...are you..?" Clint questions and Loki silences him with a glare. So he remains quiet and just watches the demi god pushing his fingers against his belly and uses his magic. There's a faint glow of green smoke wrapping around his fingers, his eyes rolling back in his head and he groans in almost pleasure. Clint does not know what to say or even if he should stay, but then Loki peeks his eyes open once more, Clint whimpers softly. Loki's hands then push against Clint's stomach and smooths down to where they are still connected. Clint watches in fascination and worry, he is then pushed back and out of Loki.

"It's done," Loki smiles and then it drops away as he begins to dress once more. Clint stares up at at Loki as the god takes leave of his room. He moves quickly to pull on his workout shorts and races out after Loki, grabbing him by the wrist.

"Wait...what just...happened?"

"What do you think just happened, hawk?" Loki turns back to him with no sense of expression on his face.

"I just...fucked a ...guy?"

"White lie," Loki smiles slightly now.

"But really?"

"You, my mate, have eased my pain. Your job is now complete and you con continue on with your life with the Avengers and your...black widow."

"Natasha. Her name is Natasha."

"Natasha, yes," Loki nods his head and turns once more away from Clint.

"Wait...Loki..." The god stops in his tracks, but doesn't turn to face him. "Just, go." At that Loki continues on his way and leaves Clint standing there, dumbfounded. How is he going to explain this, if he's going to explain at all. Clearly, soon someone will catch on to why Loki looks like a pregnant woman. Clint groans, pushing his hands to his face as he turns back to his room. Not knowing if he can enter it again now after what he and Loki just did in there. Looking at the messy floor. Something catches his eye and he stoops low to investigate. Fumbling in low light, standing up with a small dagger in his hand. It short and the handle is covered in intricate Norse designs and there are five lines etched hard into the metal, each with some odd character that Clint does not even begin to understand. He rubs his thumb over the designs before holding it against his chest. Knowing that it belongs to Loki, but he does not wish to give it back to the demi god.

He pockets the daggers the best he can into his gym shorts, being carful not to stab himself in the leg. He really needs to head back down to the gym and work out his thoughts and feelings on the punching bag. Maybe speak with Natasha with what just went down. But surely she would not believe him that Loki just seduce him. But who else can he speak to about this? He is hit in the head with the thought of Loki's older brother, Thor. He pulls on a shirt before he heads off in search of the loud bustling Norse god.

Clint takes the elevator up to the pent house floor where Tony is found most of the time, drinking. As the doors open, he is greeted by the large blond he was looking for. Suddenly those big arms are tight around him and squeezing the air out of his lungs. "Thor...Thor...can't breath," Clint groans and Thor lets him go with a large smile on his face.

"Man of hawk, how are you?" Thor claps a hand on his back and Clint tries to just enjoy the sting.

"I have something I wish to discuss with you."

"Then do, speak."

"In private," Clint looks past Thor to Tony at the counter, nursing his glass of scotch.

"Certainly," Thor answers and follows Clint out and down to the quiet gym room. Clint walks out over the blue mats, turning to face Thor as the large god of thunder stops in front of him. Reaching into the pocket of his shorts, he produces the dagger for Thor to see.

"What is this?" Clint asks quizzically curious of its origins.

"That his one of Loki's daggers," Thor grins, he recognizes it on the spot. "It is a dagger from Jotunheim. They belong in the villages and are held by the mother of the house hold. Look," Thor presses a big finger down on the blade, to the five etched marks. "These represent what you humans call..mm..months. Yes, months. A mark for each month a young is growing inside the womb of the mother. The dagger will loose its blade after five months for section by section will melt away." Clint is dumbfounded, staring at the marvelous piece of art work resting in his hands. It is light and yet has a weight that feels good in his hands, like his arrows. "How did you come upon this, hawk?" Thor questions and Clint snaps back to reality, needing to conceive a lie quickly from his lips.

"SHIELD had it locked away in their collection, you know," he laughs softly and then puts the dagger away quickly once more. Not feeling like asking any more questions about Loki to Thor. It already feeling like they are being answered in his head. He turns away from Thor, walking quickly over the spongy blue mats, he really needs to work out his feelings now and what Loki has done to him. It feeling different than last time, when he stole his soul.

A month has passed in quiet except for the normal every week missions Fury had been sending the Avengers off on. Clint would watch as Thor would come and go between Earth and Asgard, while Loki stayed behind. It odd to see the god walking around in Stark tower and not be locked up in a large class case for safety. He would spy on where ever Loki would go in the building, but the demi god is quick to play tricks on him and deceive him. Leading Clint down dead ends till he gives off and slinks up to the top level of Stark's bachelor pad. Walking over the large windows looking out over the city, there just in time to see Tony coming in for a landing in his IronMan suit. His working machinery quickly and fluidly removes all the parts, revealing his clean suit underneath.

"Hey, bud. You look like you could do for a drink," Tony walks in, waving a hand at Clint and he walks over to the bar. "Come, I'll find you something strong to nurse on. If, that is your thing."

"I don't drink much," Clint mumbles, pulling out a high stool and sitting at the countertop as Tony pours him a glass of his finest and strongest, sure to give any man a standing erection for hours. Just what Clint needs at the moment. His eyes tentatively watching Tony move and the drink pour golden out of the decanter in his hand. The glass then slides across the gravitate countertop and into Clint's waiting hand. He brings it up to his lips for a testing sip.

"Like it?"

"Yeh, it's good," Clint answers, setting his glass back down and eyes Tony.

"Something on your mind, Legolas?"

Clint frowns, not liking when Tony pulls out the nicknames. "No...Loki."

"Loki? What about him? I see him spending most of his time in the library," Tony sips on his drink. "Not that I care. He can steal and have all those books if he wants. I have it all up here," he grins and taps a finger to the side of his head. "Oh, and JARVIS' help too." Clint easily forgets about the programed butler that's always at Tony's service. He continues to nurse his drink and all is silent till he smells her enter the room. He turns on his stool to see Natasha stepping into the room, dressed for battle in her black cat suit. "Looking fine there, babe. Been working out?" Tony winks and at her and Natasha simply brushes him off as normal.

"Hey, Clint," she pulls out a stool and sits beside him, having Tony get her a drink too. Whatever a man can do, so can Natasha. One strong willed woman, that's what Clint loves about her.

"Hey, Nat, what you up to?" Clint tries for small talk, though his mind keeps tracking back to thinking about Loki. Already one section of the dagger's blade has melted away and Clint feels his heart drop into his stomach, staying there and not feeling well. "Have you...seen Loki?" he can't believe that just escaped his lips and he has asked Natasha of all people.

"Yeh, I saw him earlier up on the roof. He seems to be quiet distant and spacing lately. I don't care, as long as we don't have to fight against him," she shrugs her shoulders and takes her drink up to meet her lips. That is all true, none of them want to fight against Loki, if it can be helped. Clint slips off his stool, excusing himself before making his way to the roof. Needing to perch and look down on the city and maybe catch Loki if he really is up there.

Clint pushes open the large heavy doors leading out on the roof of Stark tower. Spotting Loki not too far away, the god dangling his legs over the edge. Clint gulps and approaches him slowly.

"Loki."

Loki turns his head around and looks back at him with those stunning narrowed green eyes. He stares at Clint for a moment before looking back out on the sky scrapers and the streets down below. So Clint continues his approach and hopes that Loki won't just teeter off the edge and fall to his death, Thor would not be happy with them at all.

"I have your dagger that you left in my room," Clint tries to make some small talk, sitting down on the edge beside the demi god. Watching him just slightly nod his head up and down, but never looking at him. "Thor...explained it to me a little. I think it's all crazy, but the tip is now missing now." Loki lifts his head, turning and staring at Clint now. "You...want it back?" Loki shakes his head.

"No. Keep it. I have no need for it." At that he pushes with his hands and gets to his feet, jumping off the ledge back to the roof top. Walking to the large metal doors leading back inside. Clint watches until the doors shut loudly, before he sighs. It's going to be a long time, he needs to stay out here, in the fresh air.

Last thing Loki wanted was to see the hawk once more. Having been avoiding him after the deed was done. Occupying himself in Stark's expansive library and sneaking in on the other Avenger's rooms. Sometimes sleeping in Thor's large bed, the sheets smelling like his brother and smelling of Asgard. Sometimes he found himself in the deepest recesses of the building, where Stark's lab is. Where he does all his work on his IronMan suits. Loki finds himself fascinated by it all and the technology in the lab.

He reaches down to the level where he knows Tony Stark is. Coming out of the elevator and spotting the human behind his bar of drinks. The red headed female also there having a drink. Loki glances around quietly before approaching them with a slight limp in his left get.

"Strong drink for you, Loki?" Tony arches a brow, offering him a drink. Loki can not accept this time, not with carrying a young inside his body. Usually his magic to trick the eyes, but he knows there's a slight bump showing. Every time he slips off to sleep, he finds himself running his fingers over it and humming lowly to himself. Lulling himself to sleep by the feeling of his fingers against his taunt skin of his belly. Soon, far soon, he will swell with the young. New feelings blossoming in his heart. "You okay?" Loki snaps his head back and stares at Tony. "Your face was turning red there." Loki turns away from them, growling lowly. He should have never come here or even stay on Midgard, but using the bifrost now would mean causing harm to the unborn in his belly.

"Leave me be," he storms out, heading back down to the library to distract himself with the books. After entering, he hears foot falls behind him, turning quickly and taking a stance to defend himself when he notices it's Thor and he almost collapses to the floor.

"Brother," Thor reaches his strong hands out quickly to catch him before Loki can meet the floor. "What is wrong? Are you sick?" And in the moment of hazy confusion, Loki drops his magic shield around himself as Thor carries him to a couch and lays him down. Running a large hand down his body and stopping at his normally flat and sunken belly. Loki watches Thor's blue eyes go wide in shock and he just wants to turn and hide away. "Brother!"

"I'm not your brother! Stop saying that, I hate it when that word slips from your mouth," Loki hisses. "I am Jotun and you know it. And you know...how Jotun's..." he doesn't really want to bring himself to say it to Thor. "Reproduce."

"You...are with young!? Brother...how?"

Loki sighs, not needing this right now with the stress of being pregnant in the first place. "None of your business."

"Who...is the father? Is he human or Asgardian?"

"Does it matter? If I told you, would you leave him be? Not hurt him to try and kill him?" Loki looks back over one shoulder to Thor's narrowed blue gaze. "Thor."

"I swear, I will not hurt him. Please, brother, tell me whom it was that did this to you."

"Well, it is the hawk."

"Clint Barton?"

"Yes," Loki rolls back over on his side, back to Thor. He can almost hear the gears turning in Thor's thick skull and it takes the thunder god a minute to process it all.

"Brother, the hawk is a mere mortal, human. Why have you taken him and not a strong Asgardian?" _'Like me,'_ is not said, but Loki can hear it in his head. He sighs, turning back to Thor and sitting up.

"Listen to me, for I'm only going to explain it once to you," Loki frowns. "For an Jotun, when the time comes to...reproduce...we don't just take any one for a mate. It's encoded in the blood," he pushes against Thor's chest with one hand, "and you don't know who it will be till your body lets you know you have found them." Loki waits a moment for Thor to comprehend it all in his head before he speaks once more. "You understand, Thor? I didn't know till I came here to Midgard with you."

"But...but...brother, it...why couldn't I have been your mate?"

"Cause everything knows you're a big oaf and a bonehead," Loki blushes a little and looks away from his brother as Thor is pouting that he was not chosen as Loki's mate.

"I shall take care of you, brother. I shall..." Loki reaches out and presses a finger to Thor's lips to stop him.

"Zip it, Thor. You will have no part in this young's life, for I will not be keeping it. Once it is born, I am giving it away," Loki rolls back over on the couch and tries to settle down on the pillows. Wishing for a nap, listen to Thor as he gets up and slowly takes his leave of the library. Loki now alone in the large room, just him and millions of books to read. One hand pushing down to feel at his belly once more and drawing on his cloak of magic to make his bump disappear from the sight of others. Loki really hopes Thor will not use his big mouth and tell Tony or the others for that matter. He does not need that stress or even try to begin explaining to them what he has just told Thor. He pushes himself up off the couch and leaves the library.

He is soon standing outside a door, a door with black capital letters reading 'HAWKEYE'. He creaks the door open with his magic, not using his hands. Inside it's dark except for a faint light coming in from the window. It's night out now and Loki has a feeling in his heart to snuggle, something he normally doesn't do. Looking down on the figure that's curled up on it's side in its bed. Loki removes his heavy coat and boots, then leans down and pulls back the blankets and laying down behind the hawk, pulling his body flushed against his. The human a bit smaller than him, which surprises Loki. Hearing Clint giving a soft coo at being cuddled and he must be deep in a dream. A happy dream, Loki hopes. He pets his fingers through that short sandy blond hair, and then kissing the back of Clint's exposed neck. He just can't help himself, the other male's skin is warm to the touch and soft.

Clint moans softly, arching his back and Loki dips a hand under the covers, slipping into the hawk's boxers and grabbing at what he needs buried back deep inside him. Giving the cock a slight tug, circling a finger around the head. "Hawk," Loki whispers wanting into the other male's ear.

Clint squirms a little bit and comes to, quickly rolling over, started and wide eyed. He backs himself to the wall and hits his head. Loki frowns and sits up, reaching out to help the human with the now bump on his head from that nasty knock.

"Wh...what are you doing here?" Clint breathes out quickly, still staring, but allows Loki to touch him.

"Isn't this what...lovers do? Sleep with one another?"

"You said..."

"Fuck what I said."

Clint gulps and a smile pulls across his lips. "I've come to get more of you," Loki leans his body in, brushing his lips to the humans, his whole body flourishing with heat. A pooling feeling back down between he legs and he groans lowly. "Please," he moans, he can't believe he has stooped so low as to beg for sex. At that he feels Clint relax and give in to him, making Loki happy and he moves closer, making the hawk open his mouth wider, claiming his mouth. Feeling Clint's hands come to rest on his hips and move up his sides slowly and Loki wants to squirm like a whore. The hawk pushes his hands to Loki's belly and they both freeze up.

"That's...there's...oh gods..." Clint breaths out quickly, Loki feeling his heart racing.

"Don't think of that, hawk. Just please me," Loki whispers against Clint's lips, the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears through his blood. "Fuck me again. I need you...inside me. Deep inside me, right now. I crave you." He smiles as that has the hawk is pushing down his boxers and exposing all of his expanse of golden warm skin for Loki to lick, kiss and suck on. Loki's hands are quick to smooth over Clint's skin, feeling the taunt pecs of his chests and down his abs. "Fuck me good. Fuck me hard. Don't be nice"

It doesn't take Clint long to start moving and Loki allows the human to undress him out of pure enjoyment. Allowing then for the hawk to push him down on his hands and knees like some animal, then feeling his long hot wet tongue dragging ever so slowly against his slit. Loki moans and arches his back, a shudder running down his body in anticipation. Within less than a minute Clint has nudge himself deeply into Loki's body, rutting with such vigor as a young mustang. Feeling those strong hands pushing against his belly, one grabbing at his shaft and working it in turn with the trust of his hips. Loki just tries to keep still, legs spread wide, his arms shaking from keeping himself up and from Clint's strength. Feeling the other male's chest flush hot against his back and his breath against his right ear. The rolling of the hawk's hips driving Loki a bit mad in the head. With each thrust churning his insides till they are numb and tingling in the purest form of pleasure. Both are panting and moaning like whores till Clint's body tenses and Loki knows he's on that fine razors edge. Biting on his lip to keep from moaning more like a whore, drawing blood and tasting the bitter iron in his mouth. So he moves his own hips forward a little and pushing back against the hawk, feeling his insides instantly warm as Clint spills deeply into him. Only then does Loki loose it too and with a small cough, he ejaculates upon the sheets and his arms give out, forcing him to catch himself down on his elbows. Both laying there in hot panting heap. The hawk pulls out ever so slowly and then curls up against Loki's chest. Loki blushes, not knowing what to do, but he runs his fingers through Clint's hair and kisses him on the forehead. He feels he may already have a strong attachment to this young, if he is to be like his father. He decides he should stay with Clint, at least for the night.

When Clint wakes, he stretches his arms out and creaks his back. His body feels a little sore and worn out, as if he had been working out all night. He feels the sheets around him and they are a little warm. Feeling lower to a wet spot and sneering. But he brings his fingers up to his nose to sniff. It's not what he thought it was. He sits up and looks down at his naked body and arching erection throbbing between his legs. He sighs and works it, for it won't go away till it does.

He gets up and takes a hot shower, brushing his teeth and dressing before he heads out to meet up with the rest of the Avengers. He stops at his dresser and picks up the Jotun dagger, examining it closer now. It looking quite old and maybe even an antique. He sighs and sets it back down before leaving, locking up his room.

"My brother is pregnant and he must not leave here if we wish for the young to stay safe." Clint hears Thor's booming voice as he walks into the open living area that is Tony's main hang out.

"What?" chimes in everyone's voices and Clint wishes now he had brought his sunglasses with him. Wishing to just disappear right now, trying to make like a wallflower.

"Thor, look, that is impossible," Natasha speaks up, the only woman of the team. "Men just don't have the means of that, for they don't have the right organs and they are too stupid." Clint feels a smile tug on his face as he hears her say that.

"It is the truth, and I shall not lie to you, my friends. But by all means, he must stay safe." Loki is the last to walk into the room, dressed finally in one of his many loose suits and a fashionable scarf around his neck. He likes to look good, no matter the occasion. Clint gives a second glance for Loki doesn't look like a pregnant woman. There's no hint of a swollen belly on him, just flat. Clint shakes his head and rubs his fingers against his temples.

"Look, Thor, do you think he looks pregnant?" Nate points at Loki and the god of lies stops in his tracks and arches a brow.

"What are you speaking of, woman?" he glares at her with green eyes narrowed in determination to draw attention off of himself. "I am sorry, but while my brother was sparing down in the gym...he had an accident with Mjollnir. It flew up in the air and landing back down on his head. Please excuse his accusations," Loki cooly lies and Clint knows it. Feeling the odd connection to Loki, as if he can feel him inside and know his thoughts. The demi god turns slightly, green eyes on Clint and he gives a quick wink. Clint feels himself blush and take a step back.

"Sounds reasonable enough to me," Tony shrugs his shoulders. "How about you get Bruce to check it out for you, later."

"That would be an excellent idea," Loki grins, patting Thor on the back of the shoulder before turning to take his leave, brushing past Clint. "You were good last night," he hears Loki whisper to him before the god is gone. Clint instantly feels his erection throbbing against the inside of his left thigh and he bites his lip to keep from moaning. Trying his best to back back out of the room without drawing attention to himself. They'll have to go with out having Hawkeye for the day of heroism.

Clint catches Loki in the hall way, snatching at the god's wrist without a second thought about if there would be back lash.

"What Thor said...it's...it's not true, isn't it? I mean," he stutters, pointing with his other hand to Loki's flat stomach and the leather straps criss-crossing over it. He sees a smile pull across the trickster's lips and it's almost if he had something in his eye. He draws his hands to his face to rub at his eyes and when he drops them, he notices a slight bulge under the leather strapping now that wasn't there a moment ago. Loki rubbing one hand up and down his belly.

"Better, yes?" Loki asks and Clint feels dumbstruck.

"What...just happened?"

"Just a little spell, that's all. A little distraction," Loki answers before turning and walking away, leaving Clint just standing there. The demi god really is pregnant; Clint soon feels himself starting to hyperventilate before pulling himself together and returning to the meeting room with the others.

Before Clint knows it, two months have slipped by and he hasn't really seen Loki, though every morning he wakes up sore and sluggish. Having to tell Tony he's sorry but he may have to skip some of their normal day to day missions in his conditions. In which he gets a hard slap to his back and a loud laugh in his ear. He has not seen much of Thor either, maybe the two gods really did return to Asgard and SHIELD life and work will return to normal and he can pick up his relationship with Natasha once more. Feeling horrible that he has been neglecting her the past three months, he just feels tied down and he can't get away. He feels collared and leashed like a dog. He really needs to get his life back together.

Three months have passed with sharp pains deep in his gut from the growing young inside. And every little movement has Loki cursing to Jotunheim on why he was ever conceived. Hitting at his swollen belly will not help the matter, though nightly visits to his mate, does. He sneaks into the hawk's room in the dead of night while he's sleeping, rousing him for some fun before allowing him to return to his rest, not remembering come the morning. It amuses Loki and takes away his pain for a short time before the throbbing is back. Today the Avengers are all away and he is left in Stark tower. Feeling no need to cloak himself in magic, he drops his spell and makes his way to Stark's lounging area. Needing the vibrating couch he has up there.

Loki settles himself down with a sigh, closing his eyes and hoping he might be able to catch a short nap. But he woken by the sound of someone picking a lock, peering over the couch to the large windows out on the platform patio. There is a group of humans dressed in black working on breaking in and Loki watches carefully as they do succeed, and yet setting off the alarm and JARVIS. Yet one has a technological remote control in hand and all the electricity in the build shuts down with a click. Now Loki feels he should be a bit worried, having nothing to protect himself with and his magic is dwindling do to carrying the young.

"That's the one I want for my collection, grab him." Loki narrows his eyes upon a seeing a mere blond child standing in front of him, whom seems to be the master of this force. Loki feels a sudden force knocked against the back of his head, followed by a stinging pain. He lurches forward, trying to regain his balance, but fails. Just before he blacks out, he sees a smug smile on the kid's face before a bag is drawn over his head.

Loki comes to, groggy and feeling utterly sick to his stomach. The walls of his small closed cell are bright white and florescent lights buzz above his head. There is a stainless steel sink, a toilet and he is sitting on a bunk bedding, looking up to see another above him. This is a cell, a jail and he is forever to rot here. He glances to his right to see out into a hallway through a think glass door, taking that it is bullet proof and can't be broken in to easily. He looks down his body to see that his normal Asgardian garb and leather is gone. Instead he is dressed in the same white of the room he is confined to.

"Hey!" Loki looks up at the loud voice, someone really is residing to the top bunk. Another male with bright reddish hair and black horns protruding from the sides of his head. Loki does not feel in on the excitement. Watching as the other male gracefully jumps off the top bunk and lands gracefully on his feet. Loki tries to peer around him, seeing a forked tail. "Aku," the demon extends his hand out and Loki takes it.

"Loki," he tells the demon with a mutter from his lips. Feeling up at his neck, as he has an itch. His fingers running against metal and he frowns.

"Your new. Must be a special one. That collar around your neck cuts off any special thing you do, which I take may be magic," he shrugs his shoulders. "I've been hearing him talk about you."

"Who? You mean that kid?" Loki frowns, his neck itching. Reaching hand up to scratch and his fingers knock against metal. He draws back, shocked. "What the hell is this?"

"Collars," Aku replies, tilting his head to one side. "They cut off your use to use magic. Everyone here has to wear them. Even me," he tapes at the collar clamped around his neck.

"Who else is here?" Loki questions, curious of what this place is, if it is not a prison.

"What do you think? All the other creatures of the lore and...in your case, another universe." Loki hisses, not liking the tone of voice this demon is using with him, all knowing. There is a high pitch shrill that has Loki racing to the glass to see men in black, dragging an unconscious female of elven origin pass their cell. "Oh looks like they caught a new one," Aku speaks, sitting down on Loki's bunk, watching with less care.

"You say we are being held here as a mere collection for some child's enjoyment?" Loki frowns, not liking how any of this is settling down in his bones. Little does he know, it's only going to get worse as time passes. He tries pounding his fists against the glass, but he only causes himself to grow tired and he sinks down to his knees on the floor. Noticing out of the corner of his eye, shoes coming and stopping in from of the glass door, it opening with a hiss. Then he feels a jolt of electricity running through his body, leaving him uncoordinated with the rest of his limbs and he's dragged out by the arms. His cell mate just grins and waves a hand in the gesture of 'good-bye.'

"Do you know who I am? I am Loki of Asgard, prince to the frost giants of Jotunheim! You will unhand me," Loki hisses and yells at his captures, for it's all he can do, all his energy is directed else where for the next couple months. He tries kicking his legs, to dig his heels against the floor beneath him in order to keep from moving further, yet he fails. Hanging limp now as he is drug off to god knows where. He is then tossed into another bright white room, laying still where he lands, curling up on his side. He hears the heavy boots of the men that drug him here, leave. He pushes himself up with his arms to look about the stark white room. There is a sink, a cabinet and what looks like an exam table. _'So, they dissect the 'collection' then,'_ Loki thinks, not liking the looks of anything in the room. No noise, no windows, just the hum of the light bulbs of about his head. He does not know if they are still above ground or below it. His belly aches dully and he rubs at it. Loki looks about as he hears a door open in one of the flour white walls and the kid steps back inside. Dressed in some sort of black suit, much like the ones he has seen the SHIELD agents wear.

"So, I have finally was able to catch a frost giant for my collection, and a pregnant one that that," he claps his hands together. "I have always imagined this would be an unreachable feat. For not many from other universes show up here on Earth," he smiles cooly and Loki stays at his spot on the floor. The kid crouches down in front of him, reaching out a hand and cupping Loki's chin, tilting his face up. He feels humiliated by this and hisses like an angered animal. "Mm, you have a temper, I see."

"Who the fuck are you?" Loki demands now, seeing as it's his turn to speak.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, how rude of me. My name is Kai," he lays a hand over his heart and grins down at Loki helpless on the floor. "Welcome to the collection. You, and your young will become a part of." Instantly, Loki pushes a hand to his stomach, staring up at the mere child standing in front of him, who runs this whole organization. If there's one thing Loki wants to do right for his young, it's not to be subjected to this, to be caged like some beast. "Yes, your young, you're close to giving birth soon, yeh? Well, we'll just help you out a little there," Kai smiles, waving his hand and two of his men step in to drag Loki away. "We'll be seeing each other again, shortly." And at that Loki is dragged back to his cell, tossed in like some old piece of raw meat. He crawls up onto his bunk, covering himself with the blankets tries to hide. Wishing he and his young could just disappear now, or at least return to his mate's bed.

Clint had been watching the sections of the Jotun dagger disappear before his very eyes. When they came back from their latest little mission, Loki could not be found anywhere. Not the gym, not in the library, not down in Tony's work lab, not up on the roof top, not even in Clint's room. Tony had checked with JARVIS but there was no recording of Loki ever leaving, no breaking or entering either. Thor having left shortly after to return to Asgard and search for Loki. While they scoured most of the world for the demi god and Thor searched the eight other universes, Loki did not turn up and another month had ticked by.

Clint had a sinking feeling in his gut, holding the dagger and watching the last section of the blade still remaining. Trying to think on where Loki could have run off to, if he ran off at all. So he does a little research of his own, after getting JARVIS to allow him to access security feed from all the cameras. For each camera, while rolling, shows the time. Clint works quickly to pull up the feed from that last day he saw Loki, they left him in the lounging room, on the couch. His eyes dart down to bottom right hand corner, 13:40. He pauses on the next frame where the image of the couch is empty, 13:55. There is a gap in the feed. He runs to find Tony, to show him on the iPad and declare that Loki might have been taken.

"Not possible," Tony pushes up his welding mask, shutting off the tank and cutting the flame. "A power outage could have caused it and the generators kicked in after the 15 minutes. Look, maybe he left on a little walk. Why are you so worked up about this?" Clint stares, knowing his face is turning a little red, feeling his cheeks heat. He doesn't want to let Tony in on his new 'relationship' with the demi god.

"Just...work, right? I mean, Thor did tell us to keep an eye on him and that he is to stay in the tower, where he's 'safe'," Clint speaks up the truth and Tony arches a brow, continuing to stare till Clint shifts his weight to his other foot, nervous.

"I'm sure he's just napping somewhere else. Have you checked Thor's room?"

Clint blinks quickly, not having thought of that. Before he knows it, his legs have him running out and taking the stairs up instead of the elevator, to the floor where Thor's room is. He knows the god is gone, kicking open the door and peering into the dim darkness. There's just rumpled sheets on the bed and half on the floor, along with clothes strewn about, but no Loki in sight. Clint's heart, that was up in his throat in excitement, is now plummeting down into his gut. He seems to be the only one with a bad feeling that Loki is somewhere he shouldn't be and in trouble. He just doesn't know where to start looking for the missing god.

He had been humiliated and subjected to such horrors that would not be even thoughts in the minds of Asgardians. He had been brutally raped night after night by his cell mate while being filmed for other's enjoyments and he feels down right sick. He is just left with the mess of the other's seed and blood on the insides of his legs and he's left to shiver under his one thin blanket on his bunk. He flinches an time he hears any sudden movement or the doors open and he is to be shocked into submission and be drug out.

Loki is finally asleep, for once he is in a deep sleep and he is dreaming that he is elsewhere. Back on Asgard would even be nicer than this, or his home realm of Jotunheim. Yet the place Loki is dreaming of is in his mate's arms. Missing the hawk so deeply, it hurts his heart. He hears the door open with a hiss and his body lurches off the bed, his stomach doing summersaults with him and he is sick on the floor. Coughing till there's nothing left in his stomach to come up, then he he drug away without the shock through his body this time. Not fighting against the black guards anymore. Knowing it's a waste of energy to do so and he needs to conserve his strength.

He is tossed back into the exam room he was first in a few weeks ago. He lays there for a minute, curled up in a ball, resting, before pushing himself up. Leaning his body against the sink counter, holding a hand to his swollen belly as the young inside shifts. The door in the white wall slides open and Kai steps in.

"It's time," he grins at Loki and the god wants to shrink away. With a flick of his wrist, the guards are upon him again, yanking and pulling Loki to the examination table. He is hoisted up and slammed down on his back, fighting a bark of pain. He turns his head to one side, eyes wide in horror as Kai approaches. "Time to pop the bubble and see what prize is inside," he smiles and Loki shakes his head quickly side to side. Swallows compulsively, needing to wet his mouth, that seems to be quite dry.

He's forced into a gag to bite down on to, as not to bite off his tongue. His ankles and wrists are clamped and strapped down to the table, leaving him open and prone. His eyes are following the blade in Kai's small hand as the guards rip his shirt up and revealing his swollen belly. Loki can feel tears prickling and stinging at the corners of his eyes as there's the first sensation of the blade pushing against his skin. There is blood, writhing and searing pain and then Loki blacks out, not hearing anything as his blood rushes and beats in turn with his heart beat in his ears.

When Loki comes to, he's in his cell once more; a warmer blanket pulled over him, a thicker pillow and no sound of his cell mate. He's groggy and his mouth is dry. One hand instantly shoots for his belly. Drawing back in disgust as he feels crude thick stitches and no hint of any life inside. He begins to panic and hyperventilate. They took him, they took his young and left him an empty shell. Loki turns into his pillow, not able to stop the flow of tears. From pain and from anger. He will kill all in his compound, just to get his young back. But how? He is so weak. The Avengers know not what has happened to him or where in the nine realms he could be. Loki doesn't even know where he is and he feels he'll never have any contact with the outside world. He curses to all the gods he knows by heart and lastly a little prayer to his mate he'll never see again.

"I know where my brother is! I have a track on him!" Thor's voice booms through the meeting, his right hand clenching tight to his hammer handle that Clint can actually hear the old leather creaking in protest of being squeezed so hard. "He is here on Midgard and we must be ready for battle!"

"Whoa, slow down there!" Tony holds his hands up, trying to calm down the god of thunder before the next major storm hits and destroys most of New York city. For when Thor is angry, his temperament of destruction matches that of the Hulk. Clint remains quiet at the table as everyone starts talking at once and the voices get louder and louder till he can't take it anymore and he stands up, slamming his hands down on the table.

"Shut up!" he yells and everyone turns their heads and stares at them as they freeze. "Look, I want to know where Loki is more than any of you. Even you, Thor," he frowns and points at the demi god. "I...need to find...gods," he curses, pushing a hand to his head. "Look, I have to find him first, for he has my...kid." Now comes the looks of shock, though Thor's facial expression is that of soft love. Clint has the feeling he really knows already, Loki must have spoken with him on the matter. "So, lets just work and pull this all together. The quicker the better so we can get out there and safe him." He can't believe he just talked orders with the rest of the Avengers, like he was channeling director Nick Fury.

With the help of Thor, they pull the other Avengers together and take their leave. His deadly bow right at his side and quiver on his back. Following Thor since he knows where his brother is. They come upon an old dilapidated warehouse down at the fishing wharfs.

"You sure you know where he is, Thor?" Natasha asks, looking about and kicking some trash around with a boot. The god's face is set in stone and he's not happy. Tony in his IronMan suit, kicks open the door and they enter quickly, Clint with an arrow drawn back tight on his bow. Nothing is inside but old wooden crates. "Smells bad," Nate pinches to fingers to her nose and frowns at Thor for leading them here. They split, searching on their own for any hint of recent life.

Clint quickly pulls out a tiny flash light he keeps on hand, he set on searching the floor boards. Listening to them creaking under his boots, some sounding different than others and then coming upon a metal door that is half hidden in straw. He looks back to the others before calling them over. Having Tony come over and rip the door off. There's a ladder leading down about 10 feet straight down. Clint goes down first, bow against his back, followed by Thor, Natasha, Tony and Bruce. At the bottom of the ladder is a long hall way leading away from the wharf area, the lights above their heads flicking on and off. At the end of the corridor, they come to a thick steel door, something that looks like it is meant to survive a nuclear bomb. Tony uses his fine point laser to burn through the locks in silence. Thor ripping the door open and Clint darts in first.

Instantly blinded by the bright lights and white every thing. He feels instantly disoriented, looking back at Nate and pulling to his side. "Come on, we have to move quickly." Cursing to himself that he should have brought his sunglasses.

Along the hall they pass rooms, cells. Each having one or two beings. Clint finds himself stopping and staring at some in mere wonder as they do not seem to be human in the slightest. They are trying to communicate back, pounding their hands against the glass door.

"We'll come back for them later, first we find Loki," Thor rams his hammer against Clint's back to get him moving once more and Clint wonders how many floors down there is in this compound. "We should split up, cover more area that way." Clint nods his head, for once agreeing with the thick headed god. He sticking with Thor and Natasha as Bruce, Tony, and Steve head off down a different hall. All is the same, the rooms, one after another. All containing one or two creatures. All coming up to the glass door as they pass by, banging and yelling in languages Clint doesn't even know where to place them. They are in a quick trot now, following Thor's lead down the hall before any guards show up. Clint has his bow pointed down, but an arrow is drawn taunt in the string cradle. He comes to a halt as they pass a cell in which the creature does not approach the glass door. Instead it stays huddled under a blanket.

"Thor," Clint calls the thunder god back, pointing to the bed. His heart sinking, as if knowing that it is Loki under that blanket. He looks quickly to his right as Thor draws back his hammer, bringing it hard against the glass. The room shudders and there's only a crack left in the glass.

"SECURITY BREECH, SECURITY BREECH, SECURITY BREECH," a woman's voice comes over a P.A. system loudly. Clint curses. drawing a new arrow with an explosive tip.

"Stand back," he pushes Natasha behind him and Thor to the side, lifting his bow and aiming for the crack, letting go. As soon as the tip become logged in the glass crack, there's a small explosion and the glass shatters, raining down. Clint is the first to enter, darting in and kneeling beside the bed, reaching and pulling the blanket off the huddling figure. Revealing Loki, battered and bruise, looking worse for wear. His hair hanging limp and ragged, his skin is paled and many purple and black bruises are visible. He rolls the demi god over to see his face. Those green eyes are wide in horror and his body shakes uncontrollably like a rabbit. "Loki," Clint whispers, setting a hand to Loki's cheek and that seems to calm him a little. "Loki, I'm here...we're here. We're going to get you out. Hang in there, please," Clint begs, leaning in to kiss Loki on the forehead. Finding his hand traveling down to Loki's belly, but the got pushes away his hands. Clint frowns at him. "No, stop. Let me see." Though he has a bad feeling about this, pulling up Loki's white shirt, stained with blood, to see his swollen stomach and crude stitches. The skin around the stitches is inflamed, red and black. Clint feels like he's going to be sick, for it does not smell well either. "We have to get him out of here, quick," he looks back up at Thor.

"They...took him. They..." Loki tries to speak, it is hoarse sounding coming from his dry throat. "Gone. He's gone." Clint stares, it settling in that Loki means the baby is gone. He pulls out the Jotun dagger he has brought along with him.

"There's still one section left. What do you mean?" He frowns, and then it dawns on him, the stitches in Loki's belly. They removed the young before it was able to be born. Clint stumbles back, falling an his ass and trying to pull himself away. Feeling Thor's hands on him, picking him up off the floor.

"You are his mate, you will not leave him." And that is an order Clint must obey. Looking back at Loki, broken and sick. He nods his head to Thor, ordering the god to carry his half brother while Natasha and he work on guards. He hears the safety go off on one of Nate's twin guns and he smiles. Turning around with an arrow ready. There's a guard with his gun raised and aimed into the room at Loki. Natasha seems to have a lock on and it becomes a duel. She is has the quickest quick strike Clint has ever seen, the guard drops his gun and holds his hand to his chest, cursing.

"Next time, it's your heart," Nate grins, and Clint knows she's serious. "Lead us to where you're keeping the baby."

"I...I don't know..."

"Take us there!" Nate yells and the guard straightens up. Turning and they follow him down the hall. Stopping along the wall where there is a button pad lock. The guard quickly enters in the code and the door slides open. Clint is the first to enter what looks like a doctor's office. A sink, an exam table, and something odd looking in the far corner. As they all enter, Clint hears the guard is going for another hidden weapon on him, but Clint is too fast for him. Nailing him right in the chest with a poisoned arrow. Glaring at the downed guard, then smiling at Natasha. She nods her head at him in approval.

"I still got it."

"Sure do, Hawkeye," she gives him a wink, checking both her guns in a split second, cocking and reading to shoot at anything that moves. A door across the way slides open and a blond kid steps through and Clint instantly as another arrow drawn back and Natasha has her guns raised and aimed. To a true assassin, age does not matter, you kill on your orders.

"Oh, didn't know we'd be having guests," the kid grins widely and Clint finds it sickening that the kid finds this all like just a tea party. "Truly, I am surprised you found the entrance," he claps his hands together. "But I assure you, you are not leaving with my trophy piece," he points to Loki limp in Thor's arms and nestled against his shoulder.

"Well, yeh, we do," Clint answers back, squinting one eye and looking down the shaft of his arrow. "And the baby. Where ever you are keeping him!"

"Oh, you don't want her," the kid shakes his head. "Best to leave her here with me and my collection." Clint almost gags. Natasha turns a little to see Tony and Steve are now behind them, blocking the doorway, ready if they are needed. THe compound shudders as Hulk roars. The kid's eyes go wide and he takes a step back.

"Yeh, you don't want to mess with him when he's angry," Clint grins, using the Hulk to his advantage. "Just give us the baby and he won't have to destroy your whole compound, I'm sure you spent millions on in the first place." Clint watches a the blond kid looks to the corner of the room quickly and then back to them.

"Fine! You can have her. Just leave," he hisses, not wanting them to create any more damage. Little does he know, Tony and Steve have already have made quick work of release all of his 'collection'. Clint finds himself drawn to the thing in the corner. It seems giant bubble upon the table. As he draws close, he can make out what's inside now. A small being, curled up in a fetal position, and with a shock of black hair on its head. He lays a hand down on the plastic, watching intently for any movement. Knowing in his heart that this is Loki's young, and it is his. He draws back as the small body shudders and he turns to Tony.

"Hey, we...we...have to get her out of here, quick! Please, help her," he begs, Tony coming over and with an extra set of hands, opens the incubator and removing the small being that only weighs but a few ounces. Clint peers down on the scrunched up face and open mouth as the little girl wheezes. His arms are trembling as he holds her against his chest, his heart swelling with 'pride'. But after a minute, her skin starts to blue and Clint looks around in horror for any kind of help.

"Told you, she's useless," the kid sneers. "Her lungs are under developed and yet she has an enlarged heart. She has close to no immune system right now and she's completely and utterly worthless, not a frost giant at all!" Clint wants to tear the kid's trout out for saying that, but there's no time, they have to get her and Loki back to the safety of Stark tower.

"Tony..."

"On it," Tony brings up his left arm, a part of the armor slipping back, revealing a little screen. He presses a button and speaks into it. "JARVIS, I need the med bay ready, two incoming patients."

"Certainly, sir. Did you find Loki?"

"Yeh, him and...a baby girl," Tony glances to Clint, his face plat pushed back. Clint looks away quickly, looking back to the small babe in his arms. "I can take her, Clint. It's the fastest way," Tony offers and Clint stares. After kissing the baby girl on the head, he gently hands her over to Tony. "You know how fast I am, Hawkeye." And as everyone steps out of the way, Tony is gone like the wind. Natasha walks over to help Clint stay up on his feet before he collapses to the ground.

"Come on. Lets head back home to Stark tower and you can visit with them then," she gives him a smile and the group of them, including Hulk, make their way up out of the compound. Back up to the fresh fishy air of the wharfs. Clint watches as Thor holds tighter to Loki, raises his hammer and up into the sky he goes. He sighs, turning to Nate to give her a kiss.

"Wish we could do that," he grins and she laughs softly, patting him on the back.

"Come on, we'll get there..." she gets cut off as both she and Clint are picked up and dropped onto the Hulk's shoulders. Both too shocked to speak on their trip home to Stark towers, where the Hulk makes his own opening. Clint helps Natasha back down and together they race down to the lab in the basement to see Loki and the young.

When Loki comes around, he feels so groggy. His eyes are hard to open, but when he does get them open, he sees light. Not the florescent bulbs of his cell, but natural light coming in from the window beside his bed. All he can do is stare out of it, seeing some birds fly by. He shifts his head as he hears the door open. His mate enters, casually dressed.

"Oh, you're awake. Sorry, I didn't mean to..." Clint blushes slightly and Loki can't help but give a faint smile towards his mate.

"It's alright. I was just looking outside."

"Yes, we moved you to...this is my room." Loki turns his head back and stares. "Yeh, this way I can watch you and...her." Loki continues to stare. "You had a baby girl, Loki. She's...sickly though. She's over there," he points across the room to the small incubator.

"A girl? A female?" Loki gawks. And all along he was thinking he was carrying a boy, a son, to be like his father. In turn, he was carrying a girl. How rare and special really and the knowledge has Loki smiling more so now.

"I'm sorry, you can't hold her," Clint looks down at the floor, shifting his shoe side to side. "She needs to stay in the incubator till she can leave it for good. It's what's keeping her alive right now. Though to me, she's a strong girl. Bruce worked on your stitches and whatnot, they should be better in a few months tops. You're luck." Loki laughs softly, he doesn't know if lucky can cover all of him. "You've been out for a week now, sleeping. I've tried my best not to disturb you. We got that collar off from around your neck and bandaged you up." Loki lifts his fingers to his neck, feeling the bandages there and around his wrists, staring up at the hawk and not knowing how to to thank him.

"Hawk..." Loki whispers, hearing the wavering in his voice, were his emotions are presiding at the moment.

"Hm?" Clint smiles, turning to look at him with bright greenish-gray eyes.

"Thank you. For..everything, you know," Loki looks away, feeling his reputation being beaten back by actually thanking the human. But he is now safe and so is his young. His young that he is no longer going to give away. She is to stay with him.

"Not a problem. That's what friends are for. Team mates." Loki lifts his head to stare at Clint as he says that. "Yeh, Stark's latest decision and we all agree, we would like you on the team, as an Avenger." Loki continues to stare. "Ah, you should rest, just think it over." Loki nods his head in agreement and then rests it back against his pillows, closing his eyes. Before he knows it, he has slipped off to sleep.

Clint stands watch over Loki as he falls back to sleep. All battered and bandaged, glad to have gotten him and the baby out of that hell hole. Walking over to the incubator to check on the tiny girl. They having clothed her as to keep her warm and cover her bad bruises. Bruce already having given her a check up an hour ago and she's in stable condition. He lays a hand on the incubator and begins to sing lowly to the little girl napping inside.

_'Hush little baby, don't say a word,_

_Pappa's going to buy you a mocking bird,_

_If that mocking bird don't sing,_

_Pappa's going to buy you a diamond ring,_

_If that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Pappa's going to buy you a looking glass,_

_If that looking glass gets broke,_

_Pappa's going to buy you a billy goat_

_If that billy goat won't pull,_

_Pappa's going to buy you a cart and bull,_

_If that cart and bull turn over,_

_Pappa's going to buy you a dog named Rover_

_If that dog named Rover won't bark,_

_Pappa's going to buy you a horse and cart,_

_If that horse and cart fall down,_

_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.'_

There comes a knock at the door and he turns to see that it's his fiery red headed Natasha. He smiles as she enters quietly.

"Clint," she walks up to him and lays a hand against his back. "They...they are safe now...it's okay now.."

"I won't stop worrying about them, Nate. Because I have a family now. Something to protect." He turns to look at her and she's smiling, he pulls her into a hug. Happy she is accepting all this. Still accepting him. "My family needs me. That includes the Avengers." He looks back to Loki sleeping peacefully in his bed, right where he belongs. He knows his life is going to drastically change, for better, not for worse.

-FIN


End file.
